One Body And One Mind But The Wrong One!
by Gunblade Girl
Summary: Squall wakes up and notices he got something wrong: breasts. While Coran his sister finds hers missing. A funny sequel to Squall's Sister with no other purpose than being funny.


One Body And One Mind ****

One Body And One Mind... But The Wrong One!

Sunny morning on Balamb Garden. Two blue eyes half-opened and blinked several times from the too bright room. Squall pulled the sheet over his eyes and groaned. He could have sworn he closed the shade before going to bed, he always did!

He got up, his mind foggy with slumber as he scratched the top of his head. His hair was getting long maybe he should cut it. He rubbed his eyes to get rid of this sleepy state he was in but he suddely froze. Something was different. When he brushed the spot between his eyes where he should have touched his scar, he couldn't find it.

_"What's going on?" _he thought.

He had a t-shirt on while he was usually sleeping only in underwears. He shook his head and decided to look in a mirror. He widened his eyes when he saw his reflection... or was it him? It was Coran he had in front of him, his twin sister! Then he smirked.

"Coran, did you use you...r ma...gic..."

He slapped a hand over his mouth hearing his voice. It wasn't his voice, it was hers!

"N...no... how?!"

Shaking, he grabbed the t-shirt's collar and pulled it, slowly looking down. What he could see through the t-shirt in the mirror was really 'his' breasts. He wrapped his arms around himself and yelled at top of his lungs. But yet he haven't even realized he was not in his room.

When Coran woke up, she knew right away something was wrong because there were bangs of hair over her face. Usually, her hair was too long to be on her face.

She threw the sheets away, thinking someone might have played a bad joke on her and cut her hair while she was asleep but then, she saw the room was pretty dark. It was because of the closed blind. She scratched the back of her head. She was sure she left it open when she went to bed.

When she turned her head to look at the clock, she didn't find it beside her bed like it was supposed to but on the desk. Then again, her desk usually wasn't there. That room was familiar but it wasn't hers, she was sure of it.

She got up scratching the top of her chest but she found out something was missing. First the t-shirt she always wore in bed, then the reason why she was wearing a t-shirt! Her chest was flat!

"What's...going...on...?"

She reached for her throat, almost strangling herself with wide eyes. That voice... it wasn't her voice! Realizing it was Squall's room she was in (and probably his body too), she hurried to where she knew there was a mirror... and started yelling when she turned the light on.

The door slammed against the wall when she opened it and she ran to that room she knew well without even caring she was half-dressed. She bursted in the dark room, closing the door behind her. The occupant of the room sat up in the bed, his heart beating fast in his chest from the surprise.

"Who the...!?" he started with annoyment.

"Seifer!"

Coran threw herself on the bed beside Seifer who had a quick move backward.

"Are you crazy?! I hope you have a good reason for coming in my room like that, Squall!"

The confused girl looked at her boyfriend who was frowning madly at her. She had tears of fear and confusion in her eyes.

"I'm still waiting for you to tell me what you're doing here with only your boxer on!?"

"I... Seifer..."

"Squall, you're annoying me!"

"But I... I'm not Squall!"

Seifer froze a moment and his frown disappeared, replaced by shock from the unwaited revelation. He focuse on his old rival's face and then threw his head back and bursted into laughing.

"That's a good one, Squall. Very good... Come on, be serious now and tell me what's wrong. I didn't mean to yell at you, I just thought... well tell me."

"I'm not Squall, I'm Coran!" she tried to explain placing her hands on her chest. "It's not the same body or the same voice but it's me, Seifer! I don't understand anything!!!"

She took her face in her hands and started to sobbing helplessly. Seifer lost his smile and almost believed his friend's little story. Squall never used to cry like this. Well he never even used to cry, so...

"You're kidding me, aren't you?" he asked with a serious tone.

Coran shook her head and looked up to Seifer again.

"I wish I was..."

Her voice was Squall's alright but the way he spoke was different. Could it be true? Somehow?

"Coran?" Seifer asked in a nervous whisper.

She nodded and threw herself on Seifer for comfort. He stiffened at the embrace and didn't know what to do.

The door suddenly opened again.

"Hey what's the racket... whaaa!!"

Zell was stunned from what he saw.

"What are you doing here, Chicken-wuss?" Seifer asked losing his temper.

"S... Squall wh...what the hell are you doing with... with Seifer?!

Seifer wide opened his eyes.

"Wait, wait! It's not what you think: it's not Squall!"

"Oh, yeah? Then who is it, Coran?"

"Well..."

Coran released Seifer and turned to Zell.

"It's true Zell. I'm Coran"

"Ha, ha! You expect me to believe that?! I'm not the kind to spread secrets around but Squall! Over all the people here, you had to go on Seifer?! What about Rinoa? And Seifer, what about Coran?"

"But I AM..." Coran started.

Someone else suddenly bursted in like a tornado, startling everyone.

"Coran!" Zell exclaimed with horror as he jumped aside.

"Seifer, have you seen..." the girl began ignoring Zell.

The she caught sight of the guy with Seifer.

"Coran, I..." Seifer started confused.

'Squall' got off the bed and walked to face 'Coran'.

"Squall?" the boy asked.

"Coran?" the twin asked back.

Zell had his eyes wide as he looked from one to the other and Seifer got up slowly, eyes wide too. He looked at the twins.

"Coran?" he asked looking at 'Squall'.

He nodded.

"Squall?" Seifer asked looking at 'Coran'.

She nodded too.

[NOTE: considering they got mixed, it's getting confusing, so I'll write according to their sex (body) and not the person. Example: Coran, he and Squall, she. Like they have the other's body: Squall has hers, and Coran has his. Don't forget now: Squall's a girl and Coran's a guy!!! Not too confused? Put it simple: the body does the action and not the one inside. Here it goes!]

Zell took his head in his hands, totally confused and lost.

"Argh!! What THE HELL's going on?!"

Squall turned to Zell.

"I don't know what's going on," she said. "But we're in a major mess here!"

Coran threw himself onto Seifer.

"Oh, Seifer! What's going on?! I'm totally lost!"

Seifer gently pushed him aside.

"Hum... could you... Sorry Coran but that body makes me..."

Coran looked down, sad.

"I understand."

Squall gave a sorry face.

"Somehow our minds must have switched bodies," she explained. "Because I woke up in Coran's room, with her clothes..."

"And my body," Coran added.

"Y...yeah," Squall said blushing.

Seifer frowned.

"If you were not in her body I'd punch you Squall! I bet you took a good look at her, didn't you?!"

"Hey, how do you think I figured out it was not a dream?"

"Dream!" Zell suddely exclaimed."

The other three turned to him, waiting for explanations.

"Squall," he started turning to the girl. "Have you been to the dream world last night?"

"I... really don't know. I think I dreamt of being a young girl ina an orphanage. I had magic powers."

"That's me!" Coran exclaimed. "And I dreamt I was a little boy, all alone in a stone house."

"That's me!" Squall exclaimed.

"So that's it!" Zell continued. "Ellone must have used her powers in her sleep again and somehow mixed you two together!"

"You think so?" the twins exclaimed in the same voice.

"We have to call her right away!" Squall exclaimed.

She turned to Coran. It was so weird, like facing a huge picture. She first thought it was like facing a mirror but her scar was usually reversed in a mirror.

"Let's go to the bridge!" she continued. "We must call her right away."

She went to the door when Zell grabbed her arm. She looked at him, wondering why he was stopping her.

"Hum Co...I mean Squall... Don't you think we should dress up first?"

Squall and Coran looked at each other in distress.

"D...dress up?!" they exclaimed.

"It's not such a big deal," Seifer assured. "At least you're not forced to wash up."

"Wash up?!!"

The twins looked at themselves first then at each other.

"Think I'll skip tpday's shower," Coran said.

"Me too," Squall approved.

"Hope you can hold yourselves a long time," Seifer teased. "Everyone has to go to the bathroom, you know..."

The mixed twins looked at each other with eyes wide with horror then hurried outside Seifer's room. At first they headed to their respective room when they remembered they had the other's body so they had to put the other's clothes on. They switched rooms, almost bumping on each other on the way.

For Coran, it wasn't too hard. He kept the boxer on and put on the black leather pants over it, t-shirt, socks, boots then the jacket. He felt awkward and uneasy when he looked into the mirror she was facing his brother but it was 'her' reflection! He hoped Squall didn't have any problem dressing up...

In Coran's room, Squall couldn't bring herself to take the t-shirt off. There were clothes on the desk but she just couldn't! She felt like she was raping her! She sat on the bed, taking her head in her hands.

"I can't! I just can't!"

Someone knocked.

"Yeah?"

The door opened and Seifer came in.

"I knew it: you can't dress up, right?"

"How can I? It's my sister's body for heaven's sake! I can always put pants on but..."

She looked down to her chest and blushed.

"You want me to go get her? Ask her if she can help you do it?"

[NOTE: Maybe some people are lost... In the fic, 'I' speak of Squall and Coran according to their bodies but their friends still talk to them as their original selves. Got it?]

"No!" Squall objected. "I'll feel even more ashamed if she does it."

"Then... what are you gonna do?"

Squall took her head in her hands and shook it, shutting her eyes.

"I don't know! I don't know!"

Seifer looked at the floor.

"Maybe I'll walk around in this t-shirt all the time..."

"Or..." Seifer cut in.

Squall looked up to hime hopefully.

"What?"

Seifer made a step forward, bitting his lip. He wasn't sure if he should finish his sentence.

"Maybe I can..."

"What?!" Squall exclaimed getting up.

She stared at Seifer in complete bewilderment. She really wasn't waiting for that kind of suggestion. Maybe she was disgusted or shocked too.

Seifer made another step forward, not looking more delighted than Squall.

"Don't be shocked Squall but... I already saw your sister's body before. It's not like I don't know how she's like."

Squall was pretty surprised Seifer would admit such a personal thing when he never said it before to anyone. He thought Seifer would have been the kind to tell anyone and everyone about his first night but nothing! Even if just one person would have known, the whole Garden would have ended up knowing it sooner or later.

But wait! What if it's not true? Not like no one can trust Seifer but...

"Are you serious? You're not trying to trick me to see her body?"

"I swear on my love for her I'm not lying. I can help you but only if you accept and trust me."

Squall was hesitating. She couldn't dress up herself because of that body she was in. Seifer was Coran's boyfriend and already saw how she's like so it wouldn't be new for him. But what if he'd forget it's not 'her' once he sees her body? Was it worth the risk? Squall knew she wouldn't be free of walking in Garden with that t-shirt on.

"Let me put on the pants first," she said.

Seifer nodded and Squall reached for the tight pants on the desk. At least she didn't have to put on a dress or a skirt. When she caught sight of an underwear she had to wear along, she blushed. She shook her head and looked at Seifer a pleading way. The blond boy smiled and turned around. Squall thanked him silently and put the pants on. Her hands brushed the panties and she frowned. How could girls wear something so tight? When she was done, she turned to the desk, wondering if she should try alone but when she tried to reache for the bra, she started shaking... she couldn't.

"Seifer...?"

The blond turned around with a serious face.

"Yes Squall?"

"Swear again."

Seifer smiled.

"I swear I'm not trying to trick you. We're friends right? You're in need and I want to help you. So?"

"......Alright... You can..."

"Okay."

Seifer walked to the desk and stood behind Squall who found uncomfortable being so close to Seifer. Especially in that body...

"But if you touch me... I'll kill you..." Squall warned.

"How do you expect me to help you dress up if I don't touch you?"

"Just don't touch...it...okay?"

"Ah, I see... That's fine."

"Don't forget I'm not Coran..."

"Relax, okay? Can you take the t-shirt off yourself or you want me to do it?"

"I'll... I'll do it..."

Squall closed her eyes, promising she would not look at 'her' body. Then she took the t-shirt off. On an impulse, she hugged herself.

"Come on Squall! How can you put that thing on if you keep your arms like that?"

"I'm sorry... It happened by itself..."

"I guess your body is reacting by itself. Just hold out your arms in front of you okay?"

With her eyes shut, Squall did as she was told.

"Just think you're in your own body," Seifer suggested.

"In my body, I could have dressed up alone..."

"Then imagine you're sick and need help, then!"

Squall could guess by Seifer's tone she wasn't helping him very much so she tried to do an effort. Her heart was beating hard and she was hot. It was so strange...

The bra was on her chest now. When Seifer moved behind her to tie it up, Squall shivered... and she hated it. She wrapped her arms around herself again.

"Come on, don't tell me you like this," Seifer teased.

"One more like that and I swear I'll..."

"Alright, alright! I'm almost done!"

It was tied at last. Seifer tool the sweater from the desk and brought it over Squall's head for her to put on. She did eagerly and opened her eyes. Seifer moved away.

"So? How was it?" Seifer inquired jokingly.

"I'm not taking these clothes off as long as I'm a girl!!"

Seifer laughed from the red face of Squall which in fact was of his girlfriend. Squall sighed.

"What am I gonna say to Rinoa?"

"Who told you you had to tell her anything? If you get your body back, you won't have anything to tell her..."

"That's right: Sis!"

The door opened and a Coran dressed up with Squall's clothes (and looking just like him) entered.

"See?" he said smiling. "I did it all by myself."

Squall turned her head away and blushed shamefully.

"What's wrong?" Coran asked in her male voice and girl concern.

"I couldn't do it alone..." Squall said.

"Oh...!"

Coran turned to Seifer.

"So I guess you helped... well I guess it's okay if it's you, Seifer."

Squall strongly shook her head, her eyes shut tight.

"No, it's not okay! Don't you understand?! I never saw a girl's body before, not even in magazines and now... HELL, I'M a girl! And it had to be my sister's body!!"

Coran wished he could say it wasn't so bad but he couldn't wait to get his own body back. He wanted to be hugged by Seifer, kiss him but he knew with that body he'd never do it.

"Let's go to the bridge then," he said.

Squall smacked his forehead.

"You sound just like me," she said.

"No wonder: it's your voice!"

"...Whatever..."

Squall and Coran in their mixed body were facing the big screen in the headmaster's office. Seifer and Zell were gone to tell their friends about all this.

The screen was installed not so long ago since broadcasts started to become popular again. This way, they could see who they were talking to from all over the world.

Coran let her brother work the control panel and just stood behind him. The screen turned on and soon, a face appeared. A man with long black hair.

"Oh, Coran!" he exclaimed with a wide smile. "What a surprise!"

"It will be a bigger one when I tell you why I'm calling..."

Laguna looked behind the girl and frowned curiously, even surprised.

"I'm surprised to see Squall there too but even more to see you're working this thing out, Coran."

The girl had a frown.

"Strange..." Laguna said. "I never saw you frowning like that... Plus you sound cold, more like Squall. You should get away from his influence!"

The last sentence was said with such a funny tone Coran had to put his hand over his mouth from the ironic situation. Squall turned to him, frowning angrily.

"I don't see what's so funny!" the girl exclaimed.

"My, my! Have you too switched personalities or what? You're all reversed."

"How clever, Laguna," Squall whispered sarcastically.

"In fact, father..." Coran started walking forward.

Laguna frowned, growning more curious by the minute.

"Now that's strange... Coran calls me Laguna and Squall calls me father, you're all mixed up!"

Coran couldn't help thinking how funny this situation was, that Laguna knew exactly what was going on without realizing it. While Squall knew she'd have to explain everything herself. She put a hand on her hip. It felt strange to her because of the curve of the waist.

"In fact Laguna, that's exactly why we are calling..."

"Huh?"

Squall lowered his head and sighed. He looked back at the screen.

"We REALLY are mixed up: I'm Squall and she... well he's Coran!"

Laguna remained silent a moment when a voice shouted something from behind him.

"WHAT?!"

The president turned his head around.

"What's wrong, Elle?"

"Let me see them please, uncle Laguna!"

She didn't even waited for his answer she pushed him aside.

"Please, go ahead," Laguna said with a light laugh.

The short brown haired girl looked at the twins now standing side by side. She put her hands over her mouth, shocked. She could guess from the looks on their face they really got mixed up. Coran's face usually cheerful and smiling was frowning while Squall's usually cold was lightened up although a little preoccopied.

"Oh, my God! What happened?"

"As you can see," Squall said looking at her body. "Somehow we ended up in the wrong body."

Ellone shook her head several times.

"Oh, no! That's what I did last night! Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"It's no big deal, Sis," Squall assured with a smile. "Just send us back in our own body."

She took her head in her hands and shook it, shutting her eyes. Squall lost his smile, fearing the worst.

"I can't do it!"

"But...why?" Squall asked making a step forward.

"Because I did it in my sleep. I didn't control anything so I don't know how I did it!"

She was on the verge of tears. Squall lifted his hands in a try to comfort Ellone.

"Come on, how do you know if you don't try? You can give it a try before saying you can't do it, right?"

"No, I can't!" she repeated. "I don't know how!"

She was crying. Laguna appeared by her side to comfort her.

"There, there, Elle. It's not your fault. What exactly did you do last night?"

His tone was soft. Ellone looked at him.

"I... I sent them in each other's past. I guess when they came back to this time, already being in each other's body in the past they remained in each other's body here."

"Then do it again now," he proposed. "But this time, send them in their own past so they end up in their own body."

"You think so?"

"It's worth a try!" Squall approved.

"Please, Ellone!" Coran begged along.

Ellone wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Al... alright, I'll try..."

She closed her eyes and concentrated. Squall and Coran suddenly closed their eyes and collapsed right when the elevator came up and the office's door opened on five people. They bursted in.

"Squall!" Quistis exclaimed. "Coran!"

"Guys!" Selphie called.

Seifer looked at the screen.

"So Sis is taking them back to normal."

"She's trying," Laguna corrected. "Nice to see you all guys."

"Hello, Sir Laguna!" Selphie exclaimed.

Squall and Coran opened their eyes and quickly sat up, looking at each other then they sighed, disappointed.

"It didn't work," Squall said with his female voice.

"I'm still a guy," Coran said.

"I'm sorry..." Ellone said. "Let me try something else..."

The twins collapsed again when she tried to send them in each other's past again. Maybe this time, they would come back in the right body. But when they woke up, they had that same deceived look. Ellone fell on her knees from both helplessness and exhaustion.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "So sorry..."

"You tried, that's what's important," Laguna said patting her shoulder. Go get some rest and don't worry, we'll find a way. I'm sure of it!"

Without a word, Ellone got up and walked away. She didn't even respond when the others told her she did whay she could and told her to sleep well.

Laguna turned back to the screen and sighed, scratching the back of his head, completely lost.

"I really don't know what to do," he said.

"You're telling me!" Squall approved.

There was a silence everyone tried to think of something.

"That Odine guy experimented on Ellone, didn't he?" Seifer suddenly asked.

"Yes, why?" Laguna inquired.

"Maybe he could find something. After all, he created that 'Junction Machine Ellone'!"

"That's right!" Laguna exclaimed. "Maybe he'll find something. Well I'll go see him right away. You guys just relax and don't worry about a thing. I'll call you when I have something new!"

And the screen turned off.

"W...wait!" Squall started.

"Easier said then done," Seifer muttered.

Squall turned around to her shocked friends. It was hard to swallow but Squall was now a girl...

"I guess we don't have much more to do than wait..."

A growling sound was heard. Everyone turned to Zell.

"What? I didn't eat anything yet!"

"Got a point," Squall said. "Let's go eat something."

The group took the elevator to the first floor and quickly headed to the cafeteria.

Late in the evening, Laguna called, highly apologizing for calling so late. He told the waiting teens Odine was delighted to work on such a phenomenom and would try his best to find a way. Wishing them good luck and hoping everything would go back to normal, he cut without waiting for them to speak. Squall and Coran stood there, staring at the fading screen with their mouth opened.

"Is that all?!" they exclaimed.

They turned to their friends who shrugged.

"I guess we'll have to do with it," Zell said.

Seifer eyed Coran sadly and turned his back to them.

"Seifer!" he called trying to reach out for him.

But to Seifer's ears, it wasn't his beloved calling for him, it was Squall. So he left without a word. Coran remained there, his hand froze in mid air. His eyes filled with tears but they weren't shed.

Squall wanted to say something but she was afraid she'd sound awkward so she kept silent, just standing by his side.

With her big sister's instinct, Quistis frowned and spun around to go after Seifer, calling the elevator.

"He's mean!" Selphie commented.

But that wasn't much comfort for the sad girl (guy).

Quistis found Seifer on the second floor deck, looking away with a thoughtful frown. She folded her arms and went by his side, facing him. After a moment, he turned to her angry face.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, what a great knight you are Seifer! Denying the Sorceress you love and swore to protect because she looks a bit different!"

He turned around coldly.

"She's turned into Squall!"

"No, she hasn't turned into Squall! She's still Coran inside, she just look like Squall! It's not very different than usual considering they're twins and look so much alike. It's just that now, they changed sexes."

"Exactly! They changed sexes! My girlfriend is now a guy!"

He took his face in his hand and shut his eyes.

"And people who make fun saying I'm gay… how ironic…"

Quistis clenched her fists and went to Seifer. She slapped him hard across the face. He stared at her in bewilderment.

"Quisty?"

"You're a fool! Have you thought how she feels!? She must be totally lost and you… you only think about her appearance! She needs you now more than ever by her side! You deceive me, Seifer!"

And Quistis went back into Garden after one last frustrated look at Seifer. He stood there, slowly rubbing his cheek more instinctively than from pain. He lowered his head and kept it down.

"Sorry…" he whispered.

Time passed, incredibly slowly for the mixed twins. Seifer tried not to look at Coran's little change but as Quistis said, he was only thinking about himself.

After two days, the twins already had to see much more than they wanted to. Squall even asked a personal question to her twin who answered with a laugh that she didn't have to worry about that feminine problem yet. Not until two weeks at least. But both of them were hoping the problem wouldn't last that long.

Around noon the third day, the twins urged to the Headmaster's office to receive a long awaited call.

"Squall! Coran!" Laguna exclaimed all excited. "Odine thinks he found something."

"Really?!" the twins exclaimed in the same time.

Laguna moved aside and the face of the Esthar scientist appeared.

"When Ellone sent you both in each other'z past, when it waz time to come back, your consciousness couldn't find its own vessel. Because you're twins and so much resemble, you got stuck."

"We already know that!" the girl (Squall) said.

"How can we get our body back?" Coran asked.

"Zat's vat I was about to tell."

He coughed to clear his throat. Or maybe to make the teens angrier.

"You must find a way to be called back in your own body. As twins, you're like one body and one mind but now you're not in ze right body. You must find something zat you would do only as your real self like…hum…"

"Kiss our beloved?" Coran suggested.

"Exactly. Something like zat. Do it in your actual body so you'll be called back in your own. But you must do it in ze same time."

Squall remained silent. She wasn't too sure about that one.

"That's it? Be called back in our own body by kissing our beloved?"

"Zat iz correct. I did my job so good luck to you. Zis was very interesting."

And Odine left the place to an all smiling Laguna.

"It shouldn't be too hard, don't you think?"

Squall thought that Rinoa was still ignoring her situation while Coran was thinking Seifer would have a heart attack.

Laguna scratched the back of his head.

"I guess it's not gonna be THAT simple but give me a call when it's done, okay? See ya!"

And the screen was turned off.

"Rinoa will probably be mad because I haven't told her until now but…well, I'll find out soon enough."

She turned to her sister.

"Coming? …Coran…"

He turned to Squall, discouragement in her eyes.

"Seifer'll never accept. He can't even speak honestly when he's looking at me. He can't hold me in his arms… There's no way he'll do it!"

Squall walked to him and placed her hands on his shoulders comfortingly.

"We don't know until we try. Let's call Rinoa first. If she agrees, then we'll tell Seifer."

Coran nodded approvingly and followed his brother out of the office and into the elevator.

Rinoa isn't stupid. When Coran's voice spoke to her in the phone, she knew right away something was wrong. She thought Coran was sounding a bit cold, serious, more like Squall.

"Well… that's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. Can you come here right away?"

Rinoa started to panic.

"Has something happened to Squall?"

Squall couldn't help smiling from her girlfriend's worried tone.

"Quite fine actually. Just a little lost."

"I'm coming right away!"

They hanged up and Squall turned to her waiting sister.

"So?"

"She'll be here in a minute," she answered.

When Rinoa arrived, she demanded to see Squall right away with great concern. When he came, he was with Coran to Rinoa's surprise. She appeared to calm down a bit, looking at the twins one after the other.

"I really thought something happened to him but he seems fine to me. What's the problem, Coran?"

Rinoa turned to the girl but it was the guy who answered her.

"In fact the problem touches us both."

The young Sorceress couldn't see what was wrong. Even though she had a strange feeling since she caught sight of them, she couldn't put her finger on the problem.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Can't you guess" the girl asked.

Studying the twins, Rinoa could guess something wasn't right she just couldn't figure out what. She shrugged.

"I give up. What is it? Some kind of game?"

The twins remained silent, willing not to scare Rinoa.

"Come on! Tell me, Squall!"

Once again, it was the girl who answered.

"Well… call our names."

Rinoa arched an eyebrow with an amused smile then decided to play along.

"Squall?"

The girl stepped forward, causing Rinoa to lose her smile.

"Coran?" she asked with hesitation.

The guy made a step. Rinoa turned white as a sheet, making a step backward.

"You…you're trying to scare me, right? Guys, it's not funny…"

But the serious look on the female face and sadness on the male taught Rinoa it could only be real… ora very well prepared joke.

"We got mixed up," Squall told with her girl voice.

"I am Coran, and it's Squall," Coran told with Squall's voice.

Rinoa put her hand over her mouth with her eyes wide. Her hand fell and her mouth was half-opened. Her lips moved like she wanted to speak but not a sound came out of her mouth. Her legs suddenly gave way and she collapsed. Squall and Coran hurried to her but she was fine, just shocked.

Later, in Squall's room, Rinoa was feeling a little better. She still had a hard time facing the truth even after the twins told her everything. Squall was sitting by her side on the bed and Coran at the desk.

"Is there…any way to get you back to normal?" Rinoa inquired hopefully.

Coran and Squall looked at each other and nodded.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Squall answered.

Rinoa's eyes lightened up and she turned to her.

"Really?"

Squall nodded.

"We told everything to Laguna and Odine found a way…"

"He said because we're twins, our consciousness wasn't sure if it was in the right body anymore so it remained in the body it was in the past."

"But to get back in our own body, we have to call it…"

"In doing something we can do only in our own body."

They paused, letting Rinoa try to guess the rest but she waited.

"Something like kissing our beloved," Coran finished.

Rinoa looked at each of her friends with surprise.

"Is that all?" she asked. "Just a kiss? It's easy, I can do that!"

"You…you don't mind that I…" Squall started.

"Anything so you can be yourself again."

Coran looked away, envying.

"I'm glad Rinoa is ready to help the one she love…"

Rinoa turned to Squall to know what was wrong but she bit her lips, closing her eyes. Rinoa got up and walked to Coran.

"What's wrong?" she inquired.

"Seifer… I'm sure he won't do it…"

"Oh… I should have known."

"And we must do it in the same time for it to work," Squall added. "You agreed, that's great but if Seifer refuses, we can't get back to normal."

"No!" Seifer exclaimed. "No way! There's just no way I can do that!"

Squall was trying to comfort her sister while Rinoa was confronting Seifer. She was gone to get him and came back, dragging him with her.

"What's the problem? I agreed why can't you do it!?"

"You're a girl and Squall's now a girl too!" he said poiting Squall. "I'm a guy and Coran's a guy too! It's not the same thing!"

"So you don't love her?"

"What are you talking about?! Of course I do!"

"Then why won't you do it?"

"I never said I didn't want to do it, I said I couldn't!"

Coran suddenly got up and ran out the room to reach his own despite the fact he was now Squall. Squall traced her helplessly and Rinoa too. Seifer looked away. Then Squall and Rinoa both frowned at him.

"You're heartless, Seifer," Squall said.

"What do you want from me?!" Seifer exclaimed losing patience.

"Help her," Rinoa answered. "That's all…"

Seifer lowered his head and sighed. Did he have a choice?

He found Coran in her room [it's really Coran's room] as expected. He was crying carelessly on the bed. Seifer would almost have laughed because it was still Squall he was seeing. Squall crying like a girl. The he shook his head angrily. That was the main problem: it wasn't Squall in front of him, it was Coran trapped in her brother's body. And he was the only one who could help her.

He closed the door and walked to the bed.

"Coran…" he started.

She looked up to him and Seifer could almost recognize her eyes. But when he blinked, it was Squall's face again, completely.

When Coran saw him, he rubbed his eyes and turned his head away.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

_It's not Squall, _Seifer tried to think. _It's not Squall, it's Coran…_

"I'm sorry…"

"Why? For being selfish?"

He angrily got up and faced Seifer his back.

"You only think about yourself…"

"Coran…"

"You don't know how I feel!" she exclaimed turning around.

There was burning anger in his eyes. Deception too.

"I thought I was worth more than that to you Seifer. I thought you loved me…"

Seifer felt his heart ache in his chest from the sharpness of the words. Not thinking anymore, he grabbed him and hugged him tight. Tears rolled down Coran's cheeks when he shut his eyes and hugged Seifer back. He felt like he's been so far from him the past few days.

The blond boy tried not to think that it was a guy in his arms but his beloved. How could he be so selfish?

"Is it…that hard for you?" Seifer asked.

"Oh, you can't even begin to imagine how it is," he said crying. "This morning when I woke up I…"

He blushed shamefully at the thought. Seifer held him tighter.

"Going to the bathroom is the worst… I always've been a girl and I … I hate being a guy! I want to go back to normal!"

Seifer wanted to caress his hair for comfort but when he placed his hand on it, he couldn't move. It was Squall's hair and he couldn't help thinking about it.

"It's killing me too," Seifer whispered. "I want you back, Coran. I want to hold you all the time, all nights long, hold your hand… and kiss you too…"

Coran looked up to him.

"You can have all that," he said. "It will only cost you a little kiss."

Seifer looked away before looking back in Coran's eyes, hopefully shining, waiting.

"I…I'll try," he said.

"R…really?"

He nodded, causing Coran to smile widely and hug him again.

"Oh, Seifer…"

Back in Squall's room, Zell came to know if there was anything new. When Squall told him what they had to do and Seifer's reaction to it, Zell wasn't surprised.

"Ha! No wonder! He better likes to think about his image than his girlfriend's well-being!"

"Say that again, Chicken-wuss!"

Seifer and Coran came in.

Rinoa got off the bed and scanned Coran's smiling face.

"Has he…?"

Coran nodded.

"He changed his mind!"

Squall smiled.

"Let's get this over with before I change my mind again."

Rinoa sat down close to Squall and Seifer and Coran sat on the other edge of the bed.

"We have to do it in the same time," Squall reminded.

The others nodded.

"What's gonna happen?" Seifer inquired. "Are you gonna switch bodies or will you just go back in your own?"

"Why do you ask?" Rinoa asked with a laugh. "Are you afraid you'll kiss Squall for real?"

"Come on, let's do it!" Squall urged.

Rinoa and Squall faced each other, ready. Coran faced Seifer who frowned facing him. Rinoa and Squall were only waiting for Coran and Seifer's approval.

After a few minutes of silence, Seifer turned his head away.

"Dammit!"

"Calm down," Coran tried. "I'm not Squall, I'm Coran. Seifer, it's me. Look at me…"

Seifer looked at him and slowly, his face changed. The scar disappeared, the hair grew longer and the black feathered jacket vanished.

"Coran," Seifer whispered dragged down to her face.

His eyes were half-closed like Coran's. Squall and Rinoa got ready. Seifer placed a hand behind Coran's neck and closed his eyes when he kissed Coran. Squall and Rinoa kissed in the same time.

Watching, Zell suddenly turned green.

"Bleh! I can't watch!"

He turned his back to the scene. Coran and Rinoa, alright but Squall and Seifer? Disgusting!

The room was suddenly enwrapped in a white light. Zell turned back, an arm over his face, waiting for the light to fade so that he could see the result. When he began to see, he widened his eyes.

Girls giggled and guys wide opened their eyes. Squall and Coran effectively got back in their own body, but their body didn't move. Coran ended up kissing Rinoa what was simply funny while Squall ended up kissing Seifer after all.

The boys quickly broke apart, leaning over the floor.

"Bleeeehh!!" they did.

The girls laughed rubbing their lips with their hand. Coran got up and happily jumped into Seifer's arms who gladly welcomed her.

"At least, it worked," he said.

"You want something to get rid of that taste?" she asked him.

"You bet!"

They kissed passionately like they haven't seen each other for months. Rinoa threw herself in Squall's arms who gladly kissed her too.

"Man, am I smelly," Coran whispered shamefully.

"Like I care," Seifer said kissing her again.

Squall broke away from Rinoa.

"I'm gonna wash up!" he exclaimed getting out of his room.

"I should go too," Coran said.

But Seifer didn't want to let her go.

"I said I don't care…"

Coran moved her lips to Seifer's ear.

"When I'm clean, we'll continue in your room."

"Wha…what?"

She took advantage of his surprise to break away with a laugh. Seifer went after her.

"Wait Coran! Were you serious?"

Rinoa and Zell looked at each other.

"Have you turned blind?" she asked jokingly.

"Nope but almost. I'l never be able to get rid of that image…"

"And I'm sure they're not done being teased."

"In the condition I keep quiet about this.. heheh…"

And Zell left, Rinoa behind him.

The next day, everyone was laughing at either Squall or Seifer, commenting on the kiss. They really wondered how everyone knew but they also all knew the reason so they were just teasing, not making fun of them badly.

At first, Seifer thought he pictured Coran by himself but it was her who used her powers. Even in Squall's body, she was still a Sorceress.

That was something they would definitely never forget.

The End 

Carole M.

Written :February 5 2001

4:30 p.m.

Typed:March 5 2001

11:45 a.m.

So? How was it? Funny wasn't it? I didn't thought it would be that long though. And in the beginning, I even wanted Seifer to hesitate a few more days until he accepted.

It's not of any purpose, really, just for fun. I had to do it.

But this story doesn't have anything to do with the trilogy. It occurs after the first part (obviously) but probably before the second. But as I said, no purpose between them.

If you liked this one, wait for more!! I have plenty under construction and I intend to do them all!!!

Final Fantasy 8 rules forever!!!!!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
